Tennessee Adventures
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Honestly, she wasn't expecting this when dragged on a camping trip... FAGE12
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title: **Tennessee Adventures

**Written for: **Mama4Dukes

**Written By: **TheDarkestFallingStar

**Rating: **M

**Summary:  
Prompt used: **Couples assigned to the same raft on a white-water rafting trip and Little Big Town - Pontoon

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**~~TA~~**

Bella woke with a jolt as something wet splashed on her face, her hand instantly snapping out and smacking her stepbrother who she knew without a doubt was the one responsible. She turned and yanked the toy water gun from his hands as he wheezed and rubbed his chest.

"Not cool Isa," her brother groaned.

With a huff, she tossed the water gun into the garbage bin and scowled. "For the fifth time this morning alone Gare, I've asked you not to spray me with it."

"Aww, lighten up Isa," Garrett said as he ruffled her hair, jerking back with a laugh as she swats at him again.

"Garrett, it's the ass crack of fuck you and I am awake out here when I could be asleep in my bed." She replied with a scowl, plonking back down with a huff and tightened her jumper.

Garrett watched his stepsister with a worried frown as she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw once more. It had been a month since that bastard Edward broke her heart and it's been a month since he's seen her smile, she had rescinded back into herself and essentially became a recluse only merging from her room for class.

He and their small group of friends had been humming and hawing over what to do and it got to the point where his sister began to eat and sleepless, that was when Garrett threw down the gauntlet and told his sister in no uncertain terms that she was coming with him and the others on their spring break trip to Tennessee.

"You'll have fun you know, right?" He asked worriedly as he sat by her side and pulled her into a side hug.

"Garrett, my idea of fun isn't wilderness camping like you and the others." She replied with a tired sigh, giving into the hug. "I know you mean well but, I just…"

He knew what she meant, "I know but this might be good for you, Dad and Renee agree and I _know _Charlie told you that it would be good for you instead of lingering in Forks by yourself for spring break. Look, just give it a chance, if you don't enjoy the activities, I'll let you wander the camp area to draw and photograph to your heart's content."

Turning to look up at her brother she searched his face for any sort of lie but she knew deep down he would never lie to her, not like _him. _"And if I want to come home?"

"Then I'll buy you a plane ticket home and if you don't want to go home then I'll call Emily and send you to hers and Sam's." He explained seriously never breaking eye contact from his sister. "She's been asking after you and I know that Sammy Jr will love to see you."

The sound of a car horn had both of the siblings looking up to see Kate's brand-new Land Rover pull up, Bella watched as her brother's face lit up at the sight of Kate and she felt that familiar pang of heartbreak and loneliness once more for a brief second till a pair of warm giant arms yanked her up into a hug. "Iza! Iza!" Paul's deep voice was heard.

With a slight struggle, she escaped the brutes hold with a gasping laugh. "Paul you ass, not cool. Also, there's this magical thing called deodorant, use it."

Laughter erupted around her as she turned to face the others, giving them a small smile and went to help Peter load her and Garrett's bags, pausing when she saw an unfamiliar face. She was completely exotic looking, black hair that tumbled to her waist in waves framing her face, she was tanned and had high cheekbones with crimson red lips, but her eyes lightened with glee every time she smiled. She would be stunning to photograph.

Peter raised his brows as he saw Bella's gaze and laughed. "That's my sister-in-law Maria, we told her she could catch a ride back with us instead of driving herself."

"She's stunning…" Bella muttered out then snapped her hand up to cover her mouth in mortification as she realised what she said exactly and at what volume.

"Ah you're so sweet, Dulzura," Maria replied with a warm smile, taking the girls' hand in her own. "As Peter explained, I'm Maria, Jasper's wife."

Bella felt the blush burning her cheeks as she shook Maria's hand. "I'm Bella, I'm so sorry, I was thinking like a photographer and not a human."

"Ah! Say no more, I understand completely Dulzura. Come, come, we better start making our way north it's a 10-hour drive to Tennessee." Maria stated as she began to shuffle people back into the car, hopping into the last row with Bella while the others settled themselves in.

It took several moments for people to settle and set driving times for everyone, it was agreed that everyone would drive two and a half hours each or longer depending on the person who was driving. It was decided that they were going to go the long way and pick up Rose from South Carolina where she had a job interview for a high paying custom-built car shop later that day.

"So, I know we're going camping in Tennessee but where _exactly?" _Bella asked curiously.

Kate glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror with raised brows before jerking her gaze to Garrett who was sinking down in his seat next to her sheepishly. "Didn't tell her?"

"No, because if I did, she wouldn't have come," Garrett replied with a mumble.

Bella watched them argue back and forth for a moment more before turning her attention to Peter who was smirking into his book. "Wanna fill me in?"

"We're going to Tennessee Adventures, place where you can do a whole bunch of activities like river rafting and so on; it's run by a family friend. Jasper works there during spring break and teaches horse riding and a few other activities." Peter explained while turning the page.

Horror welled up within Bella at the thought, outdoors was okay as she grew up in Forks exploring the woods and photographing or sketching, or down at La Push with Paul and the pack, as they referred to themselves, on the beach and cliffs. But rafting? Horse riding? No, no, those things were something she _definitely_ couldn't do.

Paul catching the look on her face laughed. "I tried to tell them but think of it this way, there is a lake and a forest, it'll be like Forks."

Bella turned her attention to her stepbrother and glared. "I'm keeping you to your word, if I want out, you send me home on the first flight out."

"Yes, but you _have _to give it a try," Garrett replied seriously. "Maybe it will help, you never know but it's better than staying at home alone and sitting on the couch eating ice cream and feeling sorry for yourself."

Those that were in the know of what happened shared uncomfortable glances, Maria frowned from her spot next to the young woman and watched as she seemed to sink into herself, her eyes downcast and glassy. It was a look she knew well, a look she had seen on many of her clients, heartbreak and it wasn't a pleasant one if the extreme reaction was to go by. Her eyes flickered to Garrett and watched as his face fell, his hand reaching up towards his sister before falling back in his lap, a sigh escaping his lips as he turned to look out the window.

Something happened to this girl and Maria was curious to know what, but she agreed with the others, perhaps an escape from the place which held so many memories for her would be helpful and what was more helpful and soothing than being surrounded by friends and family who cared for you?

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so after no writing for a while this will be fun. But for those who know me, you can probably guess how a few characters will be portrayed. *cough* doucheward and malice *cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter Two~~**

The car ride for the next hour was in a tense silent affair and frankly, it was driving Kate nuts, she didn't mind long car rides but what she hated was silence in long car rides. It reminded her too much of a time when she was growing up in Russia and her father refused to listen to anything on the radio, they had to sit in tense silence for the whole drive or suffer her father's wrath.

It made her and her sisters uncomfortable and since then they could never sit in a quiet car without thinking of their father. The only thing that broke through it was the sound of soft snores from Paul who was dead to the world and as she glanced through the mirror, she could see that Bella and Peter were asleep and Maria was reading quietly.

"She will not stay mad at you for long moy dorogoy." She stated softly, taking the hand of her love in her own when she realised, he was still awake.

Garrett sighed and turned to Kate as she returned her eyes to the road, kissing the palm of her hand briefly. "I know sweetheart but…" a harsh sigh escaped his lips.

"But you could have said it nicer," Kate replied when he trailed off, understanding completely. "Garrett, I know you mean well but she is hurting. They had been together since high school and she found out he had been cheating on her for just as long with her supposed best friend. It will take time _and_ we both know that if she didn't want to go, she wouldn't have, and no amount of blackmail or bribing would have made her."

And ain't that the truth, Bella and he had only been siblings since she was 14 and he 16 when their parents married but they clicked like a house on fire and he knew how extremely stubborn she could be if she didn't want to go anywhere. His sister may be shy and quiet, but she was a cunning devil in disguise with a mouth of a sailor or as Charlie always stated, the mouth of a cop.

But still, he felt bad for what he said and how he said it, yet it needed to be said.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to Kate. "You're right and we've been on the road for a while now, let's stop at the next rest stop so we can stretch our legs, feed the slumbering beast and change drivers."

"Sound's like a plan, I could use a nap. We're only a few more hours away from Rose as well." Kate explained with a laugh as she eyed the spare seat between Peter and Paul. "Either she'll demand to drive or force someone else to sit beside Paul."

They say speak of the devil and he shall appear, well the same could be said for Paul and the mention of food for that was the moment Paul decided to wake. "What time is it and can we get food soon, I'm starved."

"When are you not hungry?" Garrett replied with a snort. "You and the Pack are the only ones I know who eat like it's their last night on earth. I feel for Emily and the girls, I do."

Paul laughed, jolting Peter and Bella awake before patting his stomach. "It's the genes. All us Res boys got fast metabolisms."

"That's because you all are gym junkies," Bella muttered from the backseat.

"Hey! It takes time and maintenance to look this good!" Paul replied while flexing and smoothing back his hair.

Peter shoved Paul laughing and ruffled his pristine hair, thus causing Paul to strike back and a small fight to ensue. Pete's hat went flying and nearly smacking Maria in the face and a sharp kick to the back of Garrett's chair had him swinging around and punching the first calm muscle he saw. Kate cursed in Russian and then thanked every deity she knew as the rest stop came into view.

The instant the car came to a stop Kate was out the door and opening the back door with a grin, watching as Peter and Paul tumbled out and landing on the ground with a thud. "We have arrived at the place of food, so if you two are done being children and can move so we can let out Maria and Bella."

Peter and Paul cast a look up sheepishly and muttered apologies as Kate stepped over them and pulled the latch to let out Bella and Maria who looked like they very much wished to get out and stretch their legs too.

"How much longer until we reach Rose?" Bella asked as she stepped out and hooking her bag over her shoulder, completely ignoring the boys at her feet with practiced ease.

Kate laughed as she looped her arm through Bella's. "Only a few more hours, then the real fun begins."

All three of the girls who knew Rose well let out a laugh and continued towards the main building of the rest stop while Garrett stayed behind and helped the two idiots off the ground, sighing in exasperation as Paul stopped to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Really?" Garrett asked brow cocked.

Peter snorted as he shook his head to set his own hair right and place his hat back on. "You know how he is."

"I got to look good for the ladies," Paul replied with a grin.

Both Peter and Garrett facepalmed and shook their head at their friend's antics as they followed behind the girls. Garrett couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched Kate and Bella interact, it always warmed his heart how those two got along so well considering Bella didn't get along with both of Kate's sisters.

It was a much-needed break, the tensions from before were no longer an issue as they all laughed and Bella shoving basically all the ketchup she had onto her brothers' fries. By the time they got back on the road with Peter driving and Bella in the passenger seat with her sketchbook in hand drawing the scenery that caught her eye.

"I spy with my little eye…" Peter started earning groans from every single passenger.

"No, you swore after the great disaster trip of '19 that you'd never play this wretched game again." Bella hissed furiously, her grip knuckle white on her pencil as she recalled the last long road trip.

Her, Paul, Peter, Rose and Jasper all drove from Texas to Forks and ended up playing hours of eye spy to the point they repeated objects and it flew into a massive argument about how stupid the game was. Cabin fever in a small cramped car with nothing to do was just… it was torture and it ended in literal bloodshed as Rose clocked Paul for using her breasts as a clue and Peter swore never to start the game ever again.

It was a rule that was upheld and enforced when new people joined their friend group. Everyone, _everyone, _instantly agreed when they were told the full story.

Peter winced and nodded before flicking the radio on and then promptly shut it off as a Justin Bieber song blared out through the speakers, earning laughter from all in the car. Peter frowned and pushed the eject button on the CD player and gazed at the CD in distaste. "What the fuck K?"

"Your face!" Kate laughed with a gasp. "That was the best five bucks well spent."

"Where did ya even find this crap?" Pete drawled while rolling down the window and tossing the offensive disc out the window.

"From the two-dollar store back home, swapped it out when we got to the dorms and made the driver roll," Kate replied with a chuckle as she snuggled up to Garrett. "The road trip songs are on the USB setting."

Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf blared to life once Peter got to the right setting and he cheered as the beat filled the space. Bella laughed and put her book away and pulled out her instant camera as they all began to sing along to the song, Garrett passing up a bag of pretzels for her and Pete to share.

She felt something within her loosen as she rocked out to the song and snapped away, for the first time in a long time she felt happy and thought to herself maybe coming along wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so hopefully one more chapter this time with Rose on the road trip and then can start to get into the meat of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Chapter Three~~**

At the sight of Rosalie, Bella practically dove out of the car and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Rose!"

"Bells!" Rose greeted back with a pleasant surprise. "I didn't think you were going to come."

Looking up at her friend Bella's smile fell just a tad. "I didn't want to, but Garrett basically cheated and called in all his favours."

"She lies!" Garrett yelled from the passenger window. "I gave her no choice!"

Laughing Rose picked up her bags and pulled Bella back into a side hug as she walked to the car, giving her cousin a smile as he opened the boot. "Now, I promise we'll have fun, I went over the itinerary and trust me there are some activities even you'll enjoy. Maria! I thought you were in Jacksonville still."

"Ah, my business there concluded quicker than I expected prima, I mentioned to Jasper that I will fly back but within five minutes of hanging up Peter called and said there was space," Maria explained as she spun in her seat to grin at her cousin-in-law. "I thought why not, it has been a long time since I was on a road trip."

"Excellent! Now tell me who's driving?" Rose asked once she put her bag in the boot.

Peter tossed his cousin the keys with a laugh while Paul climbed next to Maria and allowing Peter to take his place. He'd rather be cramped in the boot than be cramped next to the love birds, especially since Garrett claimed the middle seat. Rose climbed into the car with ease and pulled out of her motel parking lot in the direction the GPS was telling her to go.

"So, tell us, how did your job interview go?" Bella asked.

An exasperated sigh escaped Rose's lips. "It was good, the owner Felix is very down to earth and was the first of my job interviewers who didn't picture me naked or was a sexist pig. Yet, there was one or two under his employment who thought I didn't belong under a car, old sexist pigs. Felix wasn't happy considering his sister was a mechanic as well, but I got the job!"

Cheers went up and everyone gave their congratulations and though there was some sadness over the fact that Rosalie would be moving states and that would be another one of their group breaking off to start their own life. First, it was Jasper who moved to Tennessee and got married, Bella was still sorry she never got to attend his wedding as Edward…

Shaking her head sharply of the memories and brushing the pain away she focused on the group once more. "So, can someone tell me _exactly _what we will be doing at this place?"

"Well the first night there we'll be going to the bar for celebratory drinks, the next day we have a free day to recover unless one of you want to do activities." Rose started, after all, it was, she and Peter who suggested this trip. "But the second day we're going Whitewater rafting, that is _mandatory _Bella, you'll enjoy it."

"Seriously?" the word was drawled out in a whine.

"Yes, seriously Bells, you'll enjoy it," Rose replied with a sharp look and Bella crossed her arms with a huff. "_Trust _me."

It was the trust me that got Bella to relent. Rose and she had been friends since grade school when her mom moved to Texas, they'd surprisingly got along even though they were a year apart and never had Rose lead Bella astray or proved those words wrong. Everything that Rose suggested they do with an utterance of _trust me _Bella did end up enjoying it, sometimes almost reluctantly but really… she always enjoyed their trips.

If it was Jasper or Peter on the other hand that said it then she would be a bit more leery, there were a lot of times they said trust me and have landed her up in a mud puddle or running from a mob or one particular case that nearly sent her _and _them into an early grave when they got arrested and her father was called.

"Fine, but you're buying all my drinks!" She replied after a moment that caused Rose to let out a loud bright laugh.

"Deal."

From that moment on it was like the old days that Bella could remember before she and Edward got serious before they all went to different colleges and it reminded Bella of all the road trips, they took on their breaks, the singalongs, the games, bickering and road trip food. Soon enough, though the sun was now setting, they finally reached their destination.

Bella's fingers itched to catch the view before her, the shadows of the forest and the light that filtered through the thick canopy. She could just imagine all the ideas of photoshoots she could do in this lighting, with this forest when her eyes caught a glimpse of the sign 'TENNESSEE ADVENTURES'.

"Alright, Jasper said that he booked out the Glamping Tents down by the small creek," Rose said over her shoulder to Peter who was pulling out the map of the park.

"Take a left, follow the road then take the right intersection, thankfully it's slightly more isolated from other campers but still within walking distance of everything else," Peter explained his finger following the road lines to the spot.

"Wow, faaaaaaaancy." Paul drawled out as he got a view of the camping spot, the tents were half cabin and up on a platform that sat slightly over the river.

Familiar laughter was heard as they came to a stop signalling Jasper's appearance. "Tha' they are Hot Shot, this was built and usually reserved for big wig company retreats. But I snagged it for ya'll before anyone else could, it's good t'see ya all."

"How'd you know we were here?" Kate asked as she got out to let out Maria and Paul.

Laughing Jasper shot them all a smile. "Came down to make sure ya'll had everything ya needed and saw the lights. You and Gare get the tent behind me, Paul and Pete get the one next ta ya and Bell and Rose have the two at the end.

Peter groaned and shot his brother a look. "Why do I have to share with the smelly beast?"

"Cause you drew the short straw, and neither of ya's decided to bring ya girls along." Jasper replied without missing a beat.

"Charlotte's classes don't finish till next week," Peter cursed as he grabbed his bag from the boot. "Plus, her mama is sick so she's headin' back to Texas for a bit to help out, which you very well know."

"Mi amore, do not taunt your brother so." Maria laughed as she made her way to her husbands' side, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Jasper grinned down at his wife and pulled her into a close embrace. "I've missed you Darlin', but yes you're right. Pete, you get your own tent too though it doesn't overlook the river."

Muttering under his breath Peter walked towards the tent hidden by some shrubs, he didn't care that he wasn't overlooking the water but he had shared a dorm room with Paul before and he couldn't do that again, the man snored like a slumbering wolf and just no… he didn't know how Becca did it.

"Alright, I'm giving you all twenty minutes to shower and get ready before I leave your ass here and go to the bar by myself!" Rose shouted as she grabbed her bags and began to make her way towards the tent cabin Jasper said was hers, pausing long enough to link her arms through Bella's as she was distracted by the surroundings. "Come along shutterbug."

"But Roooooose," Bella whined as she itched to capture the darkened trees lit by fairy lights.

"No buts missy, we're going drinkin' so get going!" The blonde replied with a laughing shove, "hurry up now!"

Bella groaned and quickened her pace, "Okay, okay, yeesh."

Later, she'll have time later to capture the wilds of Tennessee.

* * *

**Author Note: What. Am. I. doing… Mama4 what am I doinggggggg *headdesk* lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~Chapter Four~~**

The lights of the cabin came on with a click, casting a soft warm glow over the wooden interior. This was not what she was expecting, to be honest, Bella didn't know _what exactly _she was expecting. Half the place was rustic wood, the double bed rested under it and the small bathroom was just big enough to fit her and her bag. The rest of the place was under a well care for canvas, there was no tv but there was a small deck that overlooked the river with a nice firepit on the corner.

It was minimalistic and yet glamorous, she loved it.

With a shake of her head, she placed her bag on the bed and grabbed out her toiletries and a fresh set of clothes before taking a quick shower. She was not like the typical women she knew and quickly brushed out her wet hair and threw it up into a quick ponytail and braided it down, if she was to join in the activities then it would be best if her hair was braided back and the best time to do that was when it was wet.

A knock on the door had her hurrying and shoving the first clean shirt from her bag on, "Come in."

"Thought I'd give ya the key to the cabin." Jasper drawled and cast one of his best friends a wide grin. "I'm glad ya came Izka."

Bella groaned and chucked her wet towel at him. "That damn nickname will stick forever I swear."

"Of course, but in all seriousness Suga', I'm glad you came. When Pete rung to tell me that Gare got ya to come I was pleased as pie." Jasper replied with all seriousness. "Bells' you used to video call us every two days, email daily and text us throughout the day, you shined radiantly and worked with passion but when I saw you last, you were and still are a mere ghost of yourself."

It honestly said a lot how serious Jasper was being by the fact his accent had vanished, the only time he enunciated properly from the old school days was when he wants to be heard and understood with all seriousness and with the sheer intensity in his grey eyes, Bella couldn't help but look away ashamed.

She knew that Edward had kept her away from her friends, especially closer to the end of their relationship he had become more and more controlling to the point that he even criticized her over when and what she ate, who she could see and what she wore with the help of Alice. God, she was a fool.

"Ah Suga', it's not your fault but it's that good fer nothing cheatin' lyin' son-of-a…"

"Jas, enough… I know, I know he did awful things but… It still hurts and I can't help but feel hurt by it all. Don't get me wrong, I feel free, freer than I have ever been but at the same time, I can't help but think of how _stupid _I was for allowing it. I saw what Rose went through with Royce, I saw what Paul's mom went through as well and I knew all the signs yet _I was too stupid to see them!" _the last words were spat out like venom, as the fury she'd been hiding sprung forth like a caged viper.

Jasper marched forward and pulled Bella into a hug, eyeing Rosalie at the door and shook his head as Bella broke down and cried. "Shh, shhh Suga' you loved him, we all made mistakes. All of us should have tried harder to make you see, to help you but you were so happy with him and… it's just as much our fault too. Now come Suga, let's go drink them sorrows with bottomless margaritas liked the good ol' days."

A startled laugh escaped Bella's lips as she hurriedly wiped her eyes. "No, god no, hell the fuck no. Last time that happened Peter ended up the next town over in just his boxers with Paul and Embry naked as the day they were born and Rose, Emily, you and I suffered for the next three days."

"Fine, just come have a few drinks. You'll get to meet the Boss and Maria's sisters; they own the Bar." Jasper explained as he lead Bella out of the Tent and towards his Motorbike, he knew that Maria would be heading home to get some sleep and told him to take his time while

"…Lucy and Nettie?" Bella asked hesitantly, trying to remember the names Maria mentioned in the car trip as she put the helmet on and mounted the bike behind Jasper.

"Yeah Darlin', they're Maria's foster sisters, like ice and fire. Aight, hold tight." Jasper explained with a smirk over his shoulder and let the bike roar to life. He'll have to apologize to a few campers later as he roared past, but it was worth it to hear Bella's squeal of glee.

It was a pleasant ride all the way to the bar and when Jasper pulled up in the parking lot he couldn't help but smile at the sound Bella made the very moment her eyes caught sight of the name and the signs that littered the front as décor. 'Southern Wars' shone in bright gold with two drops of blood dropping from each S, she found it hilarious but what she caught notice of was her photos, the ones she had taken several years ago for an assignment was plastered on the 'windows' of what looked like an old cantina. Peter, Jasper, and Garrett with Golden and Red eyes were on a wanted sign for escaping the Vampire Wars of the South. Somewhere over time, others had been added, Maria was familiar, and two women stood behind her in what would have been traditional clothing of the 1800s, blood covering them.

"What on earth…" She asked Jasper with inquisitive eyes.

"When Nettie and Lucy were opening the bar, they needed a theme and well, Maria told them of our old D&D campaigns specifically the Southern Wars one we did and showed them the images. Remember I asked if I could use the photos you took for your assessment?" He asked as they made their way into the bar, bypassing the line completely.

The club was not what Bella expected, it was very countryesque, it felt like an old saloon and her fingers itched to draw or capture everything from the wrought iron bar stools and decorations down to the very old fashioned style tables and pillars. There was even hay in some places along with a few chunks of marble shaped into human pieces and blood scattered about on the walls. It was fantastic and Bella loved it.

"I need to photograph or draw this." She blurted as Jasper lead her over to the bar, earning a laugh from the blonde bartender.

"Well Darlin' you can capture to your heart's content if ya wish," The bartender replied, drawing Bella's full attention. She was blonde, her hair pulled back into a loose braid that flowed to her hips and she was dressed to the nines in tight jeans and a corset. She had red contacts in her eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. "Lucy Prout, pleased to meet ya."

"Oh, you're one of Maria's sisters, Isabella but people call me Bella," Bella replied while clumsily shaking the woman's hand. "I am loving this place and will definitely take you up on the offer, you, of course, will get all the photos I take in exchange as long as I get recognition for them."

"Now, I like this girl J, she's got business savvy. Sure Darlin', we could always do with more photos for Facebook and our website, AD's and all that tech. My hubby is savvy with the photoshop but a photographer he is not." Lucy explained, raising her voice a little and laughing as one of the bouncers at the door flipped her the bird. "That's my hubby Randall, he's a big softy."

"Speaking of such, where's…?"

"Ah, he gave a call an' told me t'tell you, that _someone _forgot to lock up the shed for the water rafting," Lucy explained with a cocked brow and passed over a drink to Bella while she was doing so. "Called a Vampire's Kiss."

Bella took a sip and hummed at the sweetness, it was different and though probably not something she would drink a lot of, but it was a good drink to start the night. She placed a twenty on the bar and left Lucy and Jasper to talk or well _argue _out over who and didn't lock the boat shed. She found the others in the corner of the bar in a roped-off VIP area and taunting each other as Paul and Rose went head to head in pool.

"No, give me that." Kate insisted with a slight slur and passed her another brightly coloured drink.

"…thanks?" Bella replied with slight confusion and shrugged after taking a sip of the drink, preferring it over the vampire one anyways.

The night drew on and Bella couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friends get more and more hammered except Jasper and Garrett who were designated drivers. Another round of laughter left the group as Paul went toppling off the couch and onto the floor with a dazed look upon his face.

"Please tell me you're getting videos," Bella asked Jasper as she moved out of the way of the chaos.

Jasper chuckled and jerked his thumb to where his phone was resting on a ledge that overlooked the whole table and area. "Of course, need fresh blackmail."

"I'm going to the bar, want a drink?" She asked while holding up an empty beer bottle and glass.

"Yeah Sug, can ya get me another coke?" He asked and the quickly shot forward to grab his brother by the scruff as he tried to dive across the pool table at Garrett.

With a chuckle Bella made her way to the bar, weaving in and out of the crowd when a hand caught her by the arm, jerking her to a stop and she thanked the stars that whatever deity was looking over her didn't make her drop the glass and bottle. She was spun around roughly to come face to face with a stranger who was just as drunk as everyone else in the bar and leering at her.

"Let go of me!" She hissed and yanked her arm out of his grip only to be grabbed roughly once more.

"Now, now, don be like that… only want to dance." The man slurred and pulled her close, this time causing her to drop the bottle and glass, sending them shattering across the floor.

She struggled against him, snarling no as she did so and managed to yank her arm back enough to send a fist flying, remembering every lesson both her brother and her father taught her when it came to self-defense. The man's head snapped back with the force and blood instantly began to leak from his nose, fury lit behind the man's eyes as he gripped his face in pain.

"You duckin' bitch!" The man snarled and raised his own hand only Bella didn't give him the chance and shot her foot out to connect with his family jewels. She went to strike again only for her to be grabbed around the waist by strong arms while one of the bouncers she saw before grabbed the dick.

"Let go of me you brute!" Bella snarled as she flailed, spinning on the spot once again and threw a fist, pausing when the man who grabbed her caught it with ease. Her eyes connected with his, bright blue eyes peered back at her with a spark of mischief, framed by inky curls.

"Now, now tiger." The man chuckled, "I mean you no harm."

"Yeah well excuse me for fending off that pervert who wouldn't take no for an answer only to be grabbed again!" She spat back and straightened her clothing, eyeing the giant man and ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the sight of his dimples when he smiled at her.

Though that smile didn't last for long as his eyes burned with rage as he turned to face the asshole in the bouncers grasp. While he was distracted Bella quickly disappeared into the crowd and made her way to Jasper.

"Iska, you okay?" He asked as he took in her rattled state and scanned the floor to see Emmett and Randall hauling out a drunk and put two and two together.

She cleared her throat and straightened her clothes before looking at Jasper. "Yes, the bouncers are handling it. Can we go Jas, I just, I'm in no mood to continue to celebrate."

"Alright sug, I'll meet you outside okay, I'll let the others know," Jasper replied while keeping his eyes on Emmett who was scanning the dancefloor with furrowed brows.

Once Bella nodded her agreement and left Jasper gave his farewells to the others and beelined to Emmett who was now at the bar and discussing what happened to Lucy who was writing another name down in the Burn Book. "You're late Boss, but seemed you came at the right time."

Emmett turned and greeted his friend with a grin. "Yes, someone left the white-water rafting shed open. I got here to see a small spitfire of a woman knock down this guy about my side, damn near took my breath away. Even more so when she took a swing at me too for grabbing her."

"That… is my friend Bella, she's Garrett's sister and Rose's Best friend… She's like a sister to me an' Pete' so I'd watch it if I were you." Jasper chuckled and pat his friend on the back. "She doesn't like to be touched. That bein' said I'm taking her back to the cabins, see ya tomorrow Em."

Emmett watched Jasper go with a furrowed brow, shooting Lucy a look as she chuckled at him. "What?"

"You were just telling me about that girl with fire in her eyes and now you've been told she's on the do not touch list." Lucy chuckled.

"What?"

Lucy raised her brows and stared at her friend. "Emmett, Jasper just told you that girl is like his sister. He was warning you off, now you get on and go drink with your friends. Find out more about the girl."

"What's the bet by the end of their trip they'll be together?" Nettie asked as she spun around on the barstool to face her sister.

A shark-like grin pulled at Lucy's lips. "Oh, with little shoves here and there… especially if we get Maria to help… then yes."

Laughter from both sisters filled the bar space as they began to form their message to Maria. Oh, this will be fun.

* * *

**Author Note: Kinda not how I expected this chapter to go but ohhh Emmett!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Chapter Five~~**

When Bella woke early the next morning, her whole right side ached and there was a consistent throb in her hand. Thankfully she made sure to ice it and wrap it before going to bed, plus she could make a fist and move her fingers without the familiar ache of a break, so Bella was happy.

With a hum she got ready for the day, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tee before grabbing her camera and stepping out onto the small deck, the sun was just beginning to rise and cast its warm glow over the canopy of the trees.

A soft smile pulled at her lips as she turned around and slipped on her shoes as she made her way out the door. She needed to capture everything and though it was a rough start to the trip, so far, she was enjoying herself being surrounded by nature once more. It reminded her of Forks but somehow this forest held more warmth, nor did it hold any bad memories, something about it just screamed life.

The trill of a bird had her turning, her eyes widening in pleasant desire as she caught sight of the bright red of a woodpecker's feathers.

"Stop!" A deep booming voice called out as she stepped over a log. "Don't move!"

Craning her head, she caught sight of who was talking and cursed slightly under her breath. "It's you."

Emmett raised his brows as the woman from last night turned and proceeded to sit on the log she was stepping over, thankfully not moving forward another inch. He walked carefully along the well-worn path he made ages ago over to where the woman was sitting. He was curious as to how she was here on his family property and workplace but that was a question that could wait for now.

"So, am I in trouble?" Bella asked with a raised brow as the man came closer. "Am I trespassing?"

"If you're a guest of TA then no, but I am wondering how you got this far without walking into a bear trap," Emmett replied as he made it to her side, gesturing down to the freshly laid trap he set yesterday and then to the sign a few paces back.

_WARNING  
BEAR TRAPS BEYOND THIS POINT!_

_FOLLOW MARKED PATHS_

Seeing the sign caused heat to burn across Bella's cheeks in a familiar tell-tale sign that she was blushing. She's normally more observant than that but if this strange man hadn't have stopped her then she would have walked directly into a trap.

"I guess I owe you thanks. My brother and friends tell me I need to be more observant but when I see something I wish to photograph I tend to have tunnel vision." She explained somewhat reluctantly to the stranger. "I'm also sorry for last night, it was a long day… no, a long few months."

Emmett chuckled and gave the woman a grin, recalling what Jasper told him last night at the last moment as she stood up and nearly stumbled. "That's alright, lucky I saw you though, I'd hate to be on Jazzy's shit list this early in the morning for letting you get hurt."

"Ah, so he told you who I was then?" Bella laughed a bit embarrassed. "And Jazzy?"

"Yeah, he did before he left last night, took my hungover brain to catch up. I'm Emmett." He explained while holding out his hand for her to shake. "And that, is a long story, one I will gladly share for one in return. Can never have enough blackmail material on him."

"Well I would but the man knows too much about me too," Bella replied with a laugh.

Something warm bloomed in Emmett's chest as he watched her laugh, the way the sun haloed her and cast her in a warm glow that brought out the colour in her hair and the sparkle in her eyes, she was stunning. He shook his head of those thoughts and gestured for her to lead along the path before him.

"That's fair," Emmett replied with a grin and a chuckle. "I take it you are one of the occupants in the Glamping Tents?"

"Yes, and since you know Jasper and are here early… I take it you work here too?" Bella asked.

"Well you could say that this whole place is mine actually, it's been in the family for several generations," he proclaimed cheekily.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, only to snap it shut with a click as her name being called rent the air. "That sounds like my brother."

"If you head up this path, you'll get back to the Glamping Tents, I better head home and get ready myself. I think your group is the first tour of the day doing white water rafting." Emmett explained and watched as the woman seemed to pale several shades and turn green at the same time. "Take it you're not a fan?"

"Never been but I'm not really… a sports outdoor or otherwise person…" She informed him with a grimace, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and sighed exasperatedly as Peter's and Paul's voice joined in with her brothers. "Better get going before they actually send a search party again."

Emmett listened with an amused grin as she muttered under her breath about camping in the woods for two days to get a certain shot as she marched back to the Glamping Tents before making his own way home. His house was far enough away from the main part of the camp areas but close enough for people to find him or if he was needed in a hurry. The main part was an old log cabin that was built by his great something grandfather for his wife and family and had been passed down to every generation since.

It was his Grandmother who started Tennessee Adventures and built the add on extra to the house for her family, a cottage for four was no place for a family of eight but in the end it became too large for her after the War. His father took over when he was of age and though Emmett originally didn't wish to take over once his parents were too old to look after it, he hated this place as a passion.

Except that all changed when he was in his first year of college, he was driving back home late and a drunk driver t-boned his car, shattering his hip and leg that he was no longer able to play football without the risk of becoming permanently crippled.

He came to enjoy working at Tennessee Adventures, while he was recovering he was able to modernize TA, expand it by adding a few more new activities and buying out one of the old white-water rafting companies, plus hiring those he works with now and making all new friends.

Truthfully, he couldn't be more pleased with how things turned out.

"Yo Em!" Randall's voice called out, pulling Emmett away from his thoughts.

"Randall, my man what's up?" He called as he pulled on his work shirt.

Randall raised his brows at him and grinned. "Jasper said that Tyler called in sick and needed another man for the Rapids. Lucy kicked me out of the house while she and Nettie catch up with Maria. Apparently, they're planning a lunch while everyone is together."

"That's three times this week alone that Tyler has called in sick!" Emmett exclaimed with a scowl. "Normally I wouldn't care but he never gives a good enough reason when asked."

"Look, I know you only hired him because Lauren asked but I think it's time to cut him loose, I'm sure she would understand," Randall replied as they both made their way out to the car. It was about half an hour to where they needed to go, and Emmett thanked the skies that Randall came when he did, or Jasper and his friends would be waiting for an hour.

Sighing Emmett couldn't help but agree with him. "Alright, let us get today over and done with. We got Jasper's group this morning and then another this afternoon, but I have to go over and see Alistair about the animals, apparently, there's been a bear sighting."

"Don't envy you brother, but I'm sure you'll have a good day nevertheless," Randall replied with a cheeky grin, after all, he had strict instructions from his wife and sister-in-law that involved a certain lug of a best friend and a fiery brunette.

* * *

**Author Note: Details, so many details and scheming…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**~~Chapter Six~~**

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes over Garrett's shoulder at Kate and Rosalie as he once again triple checked that her life jacket was secure properly. Both her friends just laughed as they watched the scene, the traitors.

"Gare enough, you're acting as if I have never worn a life jacket before!" She hissed below her breath at him as Emmett and Randall came into view. "If you don't stop mother-henning me Garrett Dwyer so help me god I _will _tell mom who broke that ugly ass vase she made and loved."

The reaction was instantaneous and had Bella nearly doubling over in laughter as Garrett jerked back to the point of nearly tripping over on the invisible 'root' behind him and going ass overhead to land at Kate's feet.

"Ouch." Garrett wheezed and got to his feet dusting himself off. "Not cool Bells."

"Serves you right, she's a grown woman Garrett," Kate informed, clearly unimpressed when he turned his puppy dog eyes to him.

Garrett pouted and turned to Jasper, Paul and Peter who equally held up their hands and shook their heads. They had tried that years ago and learnt their lesson well. Bella may look fragile, but she was anything but and her revenge was always drawn out and unassuming. You never know when she would strike till it happens, mainly Paul was the one with the permanent reminder, he pissed her off and when he came of age and had an all-out drink fest, ended up with beast boy and a full moon tattooed on his ass.

"Alright everyone, unfortunately, one of our guides called in sick, thankfully Randall has the experience and has volunteered today, that way Jazzy can enjoy being a guest and not a worker." Emmett informed, giving said '_Jazzy' _a dimpled grin.

"We're not late, are we?" Maria called out as she, Nettie, Lucy and two more joined them.

Emmett grinned and shook his head. "No, just in time. I thought you girls were busy today?"

"Oh, we were, but it can wait till after," Lucy replied as she looked her husband up and down with hungry eyes. "For those of you who don't know, this is my sister Nettie and our neighbours Charles and Makenna."

After a few hello's Emmett clapped his hands to get everyone's attention once more. "Did Jasper go over all the safety equipment and guides?"

"Ya know I did," Jasper replied as he strapped his helmet on.

"Okay, so we will only have two boats today, each one of us will take a spot and carry it down to the river. It's a rough start but then it'll smooth out for a little bit till we hit the rapids, but if you're worried, don't be, since the opening of TA we haven't had an accident yet." Emmett explained while gesturing to the boats. "I suggest you pick your spot now and that will be your carry point. Alright, any questions? No, sweet let's go!"

The moment Emmett turned his back to pick his spot at the back of the raft he heard the chaos around him and laughed to himself, unbeknown that all the woman bar Bella struck to manoeuvre said woman to sit next to him. Though really, Rose and Kate realised what was going on once they saw the others and laughed to themselves when they realised that only them and Jasper seemed to be on the plan to bring those two together.

Bella blinked in surprise as she found herself sitting next to Emmett and gave him a pleased smile ass she picked up her side of the boat, surprised by the fact that it was lighter than she expected. Though it was a little awkward considering she was marginally shorter than the behemoth next to her and she wasn't too sure-footed as they made their way down the long ramp to the river.

The water was loud and angry, she could see rocks peek out and then disappear under the water as it rushes downstream. It made her nervous and a little bit regretful she decided to try this instead of something less extreme, but she could just hear her brother, her dad and all her friends in her head, _'just try it, you may like it.' _It bugged her… but as she glanced over to Emmett whose muscles seemed to bulge with each flex of his arm, his eyes flashing as he grinned at her, there was for once no thought of Edward or his stupid voice in her head.

"Excited?" Emmett asked over the loud roar of the water as Bella turned to look at him, she laughed slightly and grimaced. "I take it more nervous?"

"A little, I'm not really too coordinated and I doubt that will change with this." She shouted back before stopping as everyone came to a stop.

She watched as Randall got his group in the boat before dashing into the water and soon enough it was their turn, She kept a tight hold on the side of the raft as Jasper and Peter got in the front followed by Rose and Paul, when it was her turn Lady Luck's cruel way decided to kick in and she slipped, her whole body windmilling backward before a warm hand clutched her own and she was pulled forward into a warm chest.

"Thanks," She squeaked out staring up into Emmett's eyes briefly before taking her seat quickly and picking up her oar.

The chill of the river instantly melted away at her touch and Emmett felt himself swallow hard as he took his place and automatically shout his orders as they dipped into the rough part of the river. He had just met this woman last night and already it's causing his stomach to flutter in warmth and smile in a way he hadn't since before the accident.

Though it was a rocky start that had Bella's heart beating near out of her chest, she couldn't help but love it by the time they reached a smooth patch of water. They were all drenched to the bone and Rose had managed to score the first hit of water from her oar right to Paul's face. There were parts she screamed, the boat twisting violently that caused them to float backward, only with Emmett's muscles were they able to push off the rocks they were jammed against to right themselves.

"Are you having fun?" Emmett asked Bella once they finished laughing at the two bickering people before them.

Laughing still Bella turned and grinned. "Surprisingly yes, I'm glad I came today instead of backing out."

"That's good, better get ready, we're about to hit the last part of the rapids and it's the most violent," Emmett warned and grinned to himself as Bella seemed to shift closer to him till their legs were pressed together from hip to knee.

The next five minutes was both a blessing and a nightmare a blessing could he could see the smile in Bella's face as she helped steer and a nightmare the moment the rocks came into view, he could see Randall's group waiting in the calm waters and saw the moment Randall realized that there was nothing Emmett could do to stop the boat hitting the rocks, and hitting them hard.

Bella screamed as water splashed around her, covering her and filling her lungs as she was thrown from the boat. Panic settled within her and it reminded her of the time she jumped from the high cliff in La Push during a storm in spite of Jacob, she didn't expect the current to take her and it was thankfully Sam was on the beach and saw what happened that she was alive today.

It wasn't spoken of but because of that moment, it bonded her and Sam like family, only a plus that she and Emily got along so well and it resulted in Jacob getting a broken nose and swollen eye for being a dick. But that experience taught her she couldn't fight against the current and didn't even try, just let her body move freely in the water. Though what felt like a lifetime to her was only a few seconds as Emmett dove in right after her, catching her around the midsection as he did and relying on Jasper who was leaning over to catch them both.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled as he hoisted her into the boat passing her to Peter to prop her up as Paul and Rose hoisted Emmett up into the raft. "Isabella!"

Emmett moved quick and took the girl into his arms, pressing his ear to her chest, sagging in relief as he could hear a steady heartbeat, her eyes were open and alert and thankfully she coughed up the water but still, she had yet to respond to those calling her name.

"Fuck," Paul cursed as they came to a stop next to the other boat. "Stay the hell there Garrett, she doesn't need you over here too."

"Fuck you, Paul, that's my sister!" Garrett snarled as he went to try and climb back into the raft only falling back as Randall and Kate both yanked him down.

Kate didn't even blink as her love turned his ire upon her. "He is right, now wait. It was a shock to us all, but Emmett got to her in time, she just needs to recover."

"She's just in shock, Jasper, Randall can you get us safely to the docks? I'll take her back to see Marcus while you all carry on your day." Emmett replied as he nodded in thanks to Peter who pulled out the blanket from the kit he kept on board as both replied in the affirmative. Honestly, he was so glad that Randall joined him today, fuck, it's been a rollercoaster of a day for sure.

* * *

**Author Note: uhhhhhh… well shit. **


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Chapter Seven~~**

Emmett sighed as he placed Bella comfortably on the couch and draping a blanket over her for warmth while he waited for Marcus. Something told him that taking her all the way into town to Marcus's practice wouldn't have gone down well, so he placed a call, and thanked every deity he knew that Marcus had open slots this morning due to cancellations.

Nobody was 100% sure what had happened and though Emmett got a feeling this was more traumatic than physical. Garrett pretty much threw a fit and went into a brotherly self-destructive mode that had Kate dragging him back to their tent while the others continued on with their plans knowing that there was nothing they could really do and knew Bella would be embarrassed by their mother-henning so to speak.

At the sound of a car door closing, Emmett went and opened the front door for Marcus, greeting him warmly. "Marcus, thanks for coming."

Marcus grinned at the young man before him, taking in the drenched clothes. "It was no problem, my boy. Now tell me, what is the problem?"

Leading Marcus through his house towards the den where he placed Bella, he went through all the details. "We were white-water rafting, she took a dunk in the river, not for long but she's been unresponsive since. There's no bump, and she coughed up the water, but I thought it best you take a look over her."

Humming Marcus knelt next to the young woman and gently ran his fingers across her head to double-check, he felt no bumps or tender spots on her skull that would indicate a fracture, no blood or anything related to it which he was pleased. He quickly checked her breathing and listened to her lungs, though there was a slight rattle it wasn't anything that he was concerned about.

"She seems fine, but she will need to be warmed up. Make sure she stays hydrated and I'll give you a script of some medication just in case she does catch a cold from the water. But you did well my boy, if anything else happens that is concerning give me a call." Marcus states as he pulls out his pad and writes off a script.

"Thanks, Marcus," Relief was very evident in Emmett's voice and Marcus couldn't help but raise his brows as he saw the emotion run across Emmett's face as he turned back to glance at her.

"I take it she means something to you?" Marcus asked casually as they walked back out to his car, laughing softly as Emmett choked on air next to him.

"She's Jasper's friend, we just met…" Emmett trailed off, but Marcus could hear those that were left unspoken.

"But there is something about her… ah yes, I remember that feeling well when I met my Didyme." Marcus replied with a chuckle. "But take my advice Emmett, it may seem like it's just a day, but stranger things can happen because of Love and Destiny, yes, it sounds strange but let things happen… You'll be plenty surprised."

"I'll take that under consideration Marcus," Emmett replied with a roll of his eyes and a smile. Marcus was an old family friend from Italy and very odd in the ways of beliefs. But Marcus had never been wrong apparently, his mother told him long ago that it was because of Marcus that she and his father got together.

When Marcus left, Emmett turned and frowned. He needed to get Bella warm but to do that he'd need to take her out of the wet clothes and he knew that would not settle well if she found out he had a hand in doing that, let alone the fact he didn't feel comfortable doing it either. Though, the gods looked favourable on him today as his phone pinged with an incoming text.

**_How is she? J_**

**_Marcus gave her the all-clear, but she needs to be changed out of wet clothes. Em_**

**_I'll message Kate, she's the closest, be prepared for Gare. J_**

Emmett sighed and made his way back inside and to the kitchen, taking off his wet shoes and socks as he did so. He took a glance in the cupboard and fridge, wincing when he saw how bare they had gotten, it had been ages since he went shopping beyond the essentials as he usually went to the Bar for dinner or over to Jasper and Maria's.

Though, he did have what he needed to make the ultimate comfort food, tomato soup and grilled cheese. It was something his mother made for him whenever he was cold or sick, it did wonders in perking him up. With a grin, he went about heating up the soup and making the grilled cheese.

"Come in, the door's unlocked!" He shouted as he lowered the soup to a simmer and pulled out the grilled cheese, giving Kate and Garrett a grin. "Hi, Bella's just in the den, through those doors."

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Garrett asked as he eyed the kitchen, but Emmett could see that there was something in the other man's face that had him hesitating.

It made Emmett hesitate and think, maybe she was allergic to something in here, he should have asked first. "Uh yes, is that okay?"

Garrett sighed and moved forward taking the grilled cheese from Emmett and placing it down on the board, cutting it into an odd shape. "It's okay, more than that. Bella told me when she was little this is what her grandmother would make her when she was sick, then her father. I took over the role when my dad married her mother."

"Oh, my mom made this for me when I was sick as well. It always warmed me up, I thought it may for her as well." Emmett replied awkwardly though he was pleased that he got something right.

Garrett frowned and glanced at the tall giant of a man. "You like my sister, though I didn't think you've met her before today at the rafts."

"Uh, well. She put me in my place at Lucy's bar the first night you all arrived and then I stopped her this morning from stepping on a bear trap, seemed she didn't see the signs as she wandered off the path." Emmett explained and watched as the man before him seemed to facepalm. "I take it that's a normal thing for her to do?"

Garrett laughed and felt some of the tension in him over the fact he left his sister in the care of a stranger leave him. "She's so serious all the time but when she picks up her camera, she becomes so scatterbrained, so focused on the thing that she's itching to catch that she ignores the world around her."

"She said that," Emmett chuckled as he poured the warm soup into a bowl after hearing soft whispers coming from the den.

"I want to apologise," Garrett started, halting Emmett in his tracks. "For today, Bella may be my step-sister but…"

"But she's _your sister." _Emmett finished "You don't need to apologise, I'm the same way with Lucy, Maria and Nettie. I've been friends with them since the last year of high school, they were the only ones to really stick with me besides Randall after my accident. I would have reacted the same way."

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the man in a way that made Emmett feel slightly uncomfortable and bare, it was a gaze he's only really felt once in his life and that was from his high school girlfriends' father. But whatever Garrett was looking for in him, it seemed to please the man greatly.

"I'd appreciate if you don't mention to Bells that I freaked out, she hates it when I blow things out of proportion and I really don't need to be on the end of another 'You've disappointed me' look," Garrett started with a wince. "Now, sounds like she's awake, let's take her the food."

Emmett chuckled and followed the man into the den with the grilled cheese, grinning at Bella who was more alert now and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a jersey.

Bella looked up and grinned though she could still feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Kate says you're the one to thank, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, it was no problem, I'm just sorry that it happened," Emmett replied remorsefully as he handed over the grilled cheese, feeling warmth bloom in his chest as he watched her face transform into one of delight.

"I attract trouble, if it can happen, it usually does," Bella replied as she dipped the grilled cheese into the soup and took a big bite, moaning at the flavour. "This is amazing."

"Thanks, it's my mama's recipe, though not so secret I thought you'd take comfort from something simple and warm," Emmett replied as he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, not wanting to sit on one of the leather chairs in his wet clothes.

Kate raised her brows and glanced him over before frowning as she realised, he too was still in damp clothes. "You better go change too before getting sick."

"I wouldn't argue with her," Garrett stated from his spot by the door, giving the big man a grin. "She's a hard one to win against."

Holding his hands up as he saw Bella nod in her agreement as she continued to eat what was left of her lunch and quickly raced up to his room to change, grinning as laughter followed him up the stairs. Maybe the day won't be so disastrous after all.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, this story is so hard to write! It's all fluffy goodness, I had to throw in some whump. **


	8. Chapter 8

**~~Chapter Eight~~**

The moment Emmett left the room Garrett and Kate turned to Bella and waited, neither of the two had to say a word. Bella sighed and placed the now empty bowl and plate to the side before fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"After what happened with Edward I went back to Forks," She started.

"We know that, but how does that equate to what happened today?" Garrett interrupted, snapping his mouth shut when Kate shot him a glare over Bella's head.

Sighing deeply Bella looked up. "What I didn't tell you was that I was depressed and quite manic, Jake had upset me and cancelled on our plans to cliff dive, but I still found myself up on the cliffs anyway."

"Oh god," Garrett felt the bile rise in his throat as he realised what she was hinting at. Kate grasped Bella's hand tightly as she looked up at her love who was paling by the second.

"No, no… I wasn't suicidal or anything like that but… I'm not sure, I jumped because I was angry at Jake at everything and I wanted to prove I could do it and well, I couldn't. I got dragged under in a rip and couldn't fight the waves. Sam saved me, and we never spoke of it again." She rushed out to explain. "When I fell into the river I was shoved back into that memory and for a moment I thought I was going to drown."

Both Garrett and Kate pulled Bella into a tight hug, both thankful that Sam had saved her and that Emmett was quick in diving into the river after her as well but Garrett felt a stem of guilt and he knew that Rose did too, they were the ones who basically pushed her into doing some of these activities knowing full well she wasn't really one to do them. But Garrett just wanted her to break out of her shell a bit more, to smile again like she used to and she had been but as his eyes Capture Emmett who was hidden just in the door frame, he thought that maybe it wasn't the trip at all but a certain person who ran the place.

"We love you, you know, that right?" Garrett stated after a moment.

Bella nodded and pushed them both away laughing. "Alright, I'm sorry I ruined your day. I know you two had a romantic picnic this afternoon. I'll be okay, I'll head back to my cabin and draw."

"Bella, you can't be alone right now." Garrett started before was thankfully interrupted.

"Well, if you want Bella, you can come with me while I go speak with Alistair about the animals," Emmett explained ad he stepped back in the room as if he hadn't heard most of the conversation and let them talk it out, though his heart hurt for the pain this fiery woman went through.

"I'd love to," she replied hastily before Garrett could say a word and grinned at him. "See Gare, I won't be alone, now go. I'll see you all tonight for dinner okay?"

Kate nodded and quickly pushed her beloved in the chest to get him moving, she had managed to catch the attraction between the two and she didn't miss the way the other woman had purposely set Bella and Emmett up together on the raft. "Sounds like a plan, bonfires and smores, have fun and pat some chickens for me."

Laughing Bella bid the two goodbye as Emmett showed them the way out, giving them a reminder on how to reach the Glamping Tents from his place. Her head tilted as she let her eyes roam up over Emmett's strong physique and admiring what she saw before blushing brightly and averting her eyes.

What on earth was she doing, why was she feeling this way? Not long ago she found out her high school sweetheart was a cheating bastard who was sleeping with his stepsister and god knows how many other people since they were together. He dumped her and made her feel like shit about herself because of it because she wasn't good enough for him. That son-of-a-fuck.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped as she realised that for the first time, she didn't feel that familiar ache. In fact, she was angry, but she finally realised that she didn't fucking deserve the asshole, the very same asshole who dictated since they were in high school who she could see and what she should wear, who she could eat… fuck he even said when they could even have sex and for how long. "That fucking fucker."

"Whoa, I hope that's not me you're talking about?" Emmett asked with raised hands as he slowly stepped back into the room.

"No!" Bella stated with a laugh and pulled the man into a cheerful hug, kissing him deeply as she did so in a spur of a moment over the fact that she was over fuckward, then realised what the hell she just did. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Uh…" it was a slow confused drawn-out word as Emmett blinked back into awareness, instantly thinking of every cold winter, grandmother naked with the mailman thought as he felt Bella's firm body slide down the front of his, his hands resting on her hips. "What… just happened? Not, not that I am complaining but uhm?"

"I am so sorry… I just… I'm not sure beyond the fact that I realised something, and I just couldn't contain my joy." Bella blurted with a heavy blush, unrealizing that she was still standing within Emmett's arms.

Swallowing Emmett nodded and took a step back as he began to realise that what just happened was indeed a spur of the moment and something she had never done before.

Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair and looked up at him, a blush still burning bright on her cheeks. "I found out a few months ago that my high school sweetheart had cheated on me and was doing so throughout our entire relationship, it kind of broke me. I just, I don't know, I just realised all the bullshit he put me through and realised all the abuse and the fact I didn't deserve that… I was happy."

"How could anyone do that to you? You're amazing." Emmett blurted out in sheer shock and surprise, though he felt the beginnings of rage simmering under it and he swore that if he, by some chance, met this asshole then he would punch him.

Bella laughed bitterly and shrugged. "Who knows… can we, can we maybe just pretend that didn't happen for now? Can we just continue how things were going… Oddly enough, I feel something is between us and I'd like to see where that goes?"

"That… That I can do, and I agree." He replied without hesitation, though he did stammer. "Do you want to come with me? You don't have to, you can stay here and read or watch TV."

Humming Bella stood and shook her head. "No, I'll come with you… as long as I can pat things."

Laughing Emmett nodded. "Of course, you can meet Bear, she's a sweet pony but can have a temperament of a bear."

"Sounds hilarious, there _has _to be a story behind that," Bella replied with a laugh as she slipped on her shoes and followed Emmett out the door with a lightness in her heart and a joy she hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay… okay… *laughs* **


	9. Chapter 9

**~~Chapter Nine~~**

The fire was roaring, sending warmth out in comfortable waves, the smell of melted chocolate, forest and fire lulled Bella into a relaxation. Laughter filtered through the night as her friends both old and new told stories, mainly ones of Jasper and Pete from Rose or Paul from herself and stories of Emmett and Randall from the sisters.

"You're smiling," Garrett stated as he flopped into the open chair next to her, passing over a beer.

"And?" She asked with raised brows, pulling the blanket around her tightly.

Shaking his head Garrett tossed another bottle to Peter who had loudly exclaimed that he never dropped a bottle before no matter the distance and cheered loudly when he had caught it. Bella and Garrett both rolled their eyes as they watched Peter crow and hold out his hand for Lucy and Nettie to pay up.

"It's nice, it's been awhile is all." He continued after a long moment. "I've missed you."

"I never left Gare," Bella replied with a small voice.

Shaking his head Garrett picked at the label on his beer, eyes never moving from the flames. "No, you did. With Edward you were half there, when everything happened you just withdrew from all of us. You weren't Ishka anymore."

There were many things that came to mind and that Bella was going to reply with but they all seemed to freeze in her throat as she took in the expression on Garrett's face. There was no excuse really, she should have fought harder, made a better effort but Bella didn't know if that was during her relationship with fuckward or after.

"Well, I'm here now." She finally replied, giving her brother a genuine smile.

Garrett nodded and got up, giving his sister a blinding smile before joining in on the roughhousing that Paul and Peter had started that Jasper was dragged in on. Bella laughed as she watched Rose and Kate pull them apart after a while only to find themselves lying flat on their ass in the dirt.

"Oh, they've done it now." Bella laughed as Emmett came over to join her, sitting in Garrett's vacated seat and watched as Rose stood abruptly, dirt falling around her like a mist, twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Done what?" Emmett asked as he looked over.

"Rose may be a grease monkey, but she also takes pride in her appearance, especially her hair and the boys just tossed her into the dirt," Bella explained. "RUN YOU FOOLS!"

The boys didn't need to be told twice before bolting in different directions, they weren't idiots and they learnt after the first time to split up, so Rose's wrath was one at a time not as a whole. Jasper bolted for the trees, Peter the cabins while Garrett bolted for the car and Paul dived to her.

"Oh, hell no!" Bella laughed as she got up, pulling Emmett with her as she saw Rose narrow her eyes upon them. She was not going to get involved in this nor was she going to let Emmett get pulled in on her wrath as well. "Run! RUN!"

Emmett laughed as Bella shoved at him, nearly tripping over the chair in haste to get away. He quickly spun and threw Bella over his shoulder as Rose dove, her lean body colliding with Paul who was struggling to get up from the ground as Bella tossed the blanket, she had on over him to give her more time.

They ended up at the side of the lake, the fairy lights that lined the trees the only light they had besides the moon. It was amazing, the hills just beyond the trees of the other side and Bella could hear the laughter of her friends as well as the soft workings of the other guests and the trilling of nightlife.

"I have to admit that this place is beautiful," Bella admitted as she cast a look out over the still lake, the light of the moon casting its silver glow across it.

Emmett smiled as he took in what is his home. "So do I, I've come to appreciate this place. I didn't enjoy it when I was younger and cocky, but this is home, has been home for generations. But this time of year, it is even more stunning, when the fireflies come out, it's almost magical."

"I take it that this wasn't your first option then?" Bella asked as she glanced up at him.

Shaking his head Emmett sighed and lead her towards the dock, it had been the newest thing to be added, a smart idea that one of his guests last year brought up and so Emmett had it built, it was a place people could go to, to stargaze and swing comfortably on a hammock.

"No, it wasn't, I hated this place when I was younger, but I was in a bad car accident that took out my knee and weakened my side. This was all I had left once I left college and recovered; I grew to love it." He explained as he helped her sit on one of the hammocks, raising his brows in surprise as she pulled him to sit next to her.

Feeling brave, Bella got comfortable on the large hammock and pulled Emmett to lay next to her but not brave enough to look at him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Life happens, sometimes you just have to roll with it," Emmett replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

Sighing Bella felt her eyes close for a moment. "Edward and I had made it to Dartmouth, he was studying music and following his adoptive father's footsteps to become a doctor and had convinced me to become an English Major. I love to read but it wasn't my passion."

"Then how did you get to Florida?" Emmett asked confused, he wasn't going to ask about the ex, he knew enough.

"Well, I went home on break and fell in love with the campus and the classes. My father convinced me to transfer because he knew how much I hated it at Dartmouth and Garrett too wanted me to. In fact, it was because of Esme and Carlisle that I was able to do so." She explained. "Edward wasn't happy, but his parents said it wasn't his choice. I went from English to Art; I've always loved to draw, and Photography was a passion my grandmother got me on to so that was what I did. It wasn't long till shit hit the fan."

After a moment Bella laughed. "You've seen some of my work, the images that grace Lucy's bar."

Emmett whipped his head around to face her in surprise, her face still one of amusement and he couldn't help but laugh loudly at it. He had always liked those photos and Jasper never did say where he got them only that they were by a good friend and the only person he would wear eyeliner for.

"You'll have to tell me what you did to convince Jasper to wear eyeliner." He stated once he calmed down, noticing instantly at the slight shiver and goosebumps that ran across her bare skin. He quickly shifted and moved so his arm was resting cushioning her head and his arm resting on her bare arm, pulling her close to him for warmth.

Bella smiled and snuggled in further, she hadn't felt like this before. Not even with Edward was things this easy or comfortable but there was something about Emmett, something she couldn't explain or dare to try to figure out. Even this afternoon when he took her to meet Alistair and the animals, he was tender and funny, she watched him care for the injured horse while she made friends with Bear.

And for the first time in a while, she could picture herself by his side.

Laughing slightly, she grinned up at Emmett. "Well you see, it involves a whole lot of blackmail, liquor and a dress."

She dove into the story, enjoying the deep warm laughter that Emmett gave with his whole being as she and he traded stories all night and soon enough, both of them drifted off into sleep, equally curled around each other with smiles on their face.

That was how Peter found them in his search for them both, he quickly pulled out his phone and took a photo before draping the blanket he had over his shoulders over them.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and quickly made his way back to the others, perhaps there was something behind those two after all. He would need to speak with Maria about it and adjust the bet.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay this story was supposed to be finished on the 10th, as some of you know I've got glandular fever so my life is basically unwanted sleeping and my pop is sick in hospital. Mama4 knows that I'll finish, and there is only maybe one or two more chapters left. **


	10. Chapter 10

**~~Chapter Ten~~**

Emmett woke to the early morning sunlight with a smile on his face, he fingered the blanket curiously, but his focus was instantly drawn to the woman at his side, her head resting on his shoulder and arm comfortably tucked between them both. He couldn't help but run his hand through her hair, brushing it back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

It didn't take long for Bella to wake and when she did it was with a smile on her face and a small huff of laughter as she felt Emmett's fingers tap playfully on her side.

"Good morning," Emmett chuckled as Bella shifted to lay more on his stomach and stare at him with a sleepy glare.

"What time is it?" She asked, taking in the ruffled curls and playful eyes.

"Early, probably 6 o'clock." He replied. "We should probably get up. Today's my day off and Jasper said that everyone was keen to go out on the lake today."

Bella sighed and sat up, making sure that the hammock didn't move too much before frowning in confusion at the blanket that was covering them, she was pretty sure that they didn't fall asleep with one on them and she would have woken in Emmett had got up to get one. "What the?"

Laughing at the look on her face Emmett got out of the hammock and helped Bella out as well. "I'm pretty sure that someone found us."

"It must have been Peter or Jasper then, Paul would have tossed us in the water, Garrett would have yelled bloody murder and Rose would have done something of the like too," Bella replied, giving a smile of thanks to Emmett as she got steady on her feet.

"Your friends are something else," Emmett chuckled as they made their way back to the tents.

Smiling softly Bella nodded in agreement. "They're the best, they've been by my side through thick and thin, they're family."

"I wish I had people like that growing up," Emmett replied, trampling down the jealousy that rose within him. "But I too understand."

They continued to walk in silence, neither one feeling the desire or need to fill the air with chatter. To be honest Bella never knew when she felt so comfortable with someone. Even with Edward she didn't feel this comfortable and Bella didn't know nor could fully understand how she could feel this way with a man she only just met, but there was something warm and wholesome about Emmett.

"Bella there you are!" Rosalie's voice called out from up the lane, in her hand was a familiar phone, Bella's phone. "Been looking for you, your phone was in my bag for some reason; you've had a few missed calls."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion as she quickened her pace to reach Rose, taking her phone with ease and completely ignoring the smug look Rose gives as she eyes both she and Emmett. Bella huffed and pushed her friend lightly and hummed surprised as she had several missed calls from Zafrina, her art teacher. Concern bubbled up as she listened to the voicemails left behind and the urgent reply to call back.

Turning towards both Emmett and Rose she gives them an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I have to ring one of my teachers… I'll see you at lunch?"

Emmett waved off her apology and grinned. "It's fine and yes, I will, don't worry. I am under strict instructions from the sisters I must attend."

"Sweet, see you there!" Bella blurted out and blushed in sheer mortification as she hurried away, her fingers clumsily dialling back Zafrina.

_"Bella, I've been trying to contact you!" _Zafrina spoke cheerfully down the phone that had Bella glancing to the sky to see if Pigs were flying. Zafrina was a tall glamorous woman but she rarely smiled unless it was business-related nor was, she ever overly cheerful.

"Sorry Zafrina, I'm in Tennessee with my brother and friends for a getaway, is something wrong? Did my assessment get sent through okay?" Panic began to swell though Bella tempered it down with force, Zafrina wouldn't be happy if it was bad news.

"_Your portfolio was stunning Bella, the imagery and the feel was astounding that I just _had _to show my sister Kachiri, she loved your work and said that she knew a client who would just LOVE everything. Bella, I allowed her to show him your work and wishes to buy all of them." _Zafrina explained in a rush, her accent thickening more and more as she explained further. "_And my sister wishes to offer you a job in her company!"_

Bella froze and felt her heart race as shock coursed through her system at what she just heard, her eyes to the sky still hoping to see that pigs were flying. Someone wanted to buy her work? Someone wanted to _hire _her for _her_ work? All she did was photograph the streets of Florida, the glades, the desert and using minimal props.

"_Bella?"_

"Oh! Sorry Zafrina, I was just taken off guard." Bella apologised instantly. "This, this is real?"

_"Yes Bella," _Zafrina replied in a soft proud laugh before continuing a little more seriously. "_I know you're in Tennessee on holiday but is there any way you can come back for an interview; the buyer wishes to meet you as well." _

"Uhhh, let me look and I can let you know," Bella replied with growing excitement.

Zafrina let out a pleased hum over the line. "_Excellent, let me know when you are able to fly back and we can make arrangements on when you and Kachiri can meet. Goodbye, Bella." _

_"_Bye Zafrina!" Bella replied as she hung up the phone, letting out a squeal as everything sunk in and she ran back towards the tent cabins calling for her brother at the top of her lungs.

Garrett rushed out of the glamping tent half dressed in panic as he heard Bella screaming his name, his eyes wild as he scanned the forest path behind her for the danger, his fists clenched and body coiled for attack, only to stumble back in confusion as his sister barrelled into him with a large smile on her face and squealing.

"whoa Darlin'," Peter states as he pulls her off of Garrett and brushed her off. "What's got you all excited?"

"Zafrina showed my photos to her sister who owns a studio and they showed it to a buyer, my art got sold and I have a job interview!" Bella explained with a cheer as she took in all her friends' state, half of them in their swimmers while some still half-dressed and Rosalie who was clad in her bra and shorts.

Garrett scooped up his sister and swung her around with glee. "Congrats Bells!"

Once Garrett had Bella down on her feet the next person came in and swept her up in a hug once more, every single one of them giving their congratulations and were just as excited as she.

"Wait," Paul started as something dawned on him. "That means you have to go home?"

Bella grimaced but nodded. "It does and you know I want to stay but this is big!"

Garrett sighed and placed his hand on his sisters' shoulder. "We know and though I, _we, _hate to see you leave but I did promise, and this is big."

"I'm still staying for lunch, I told Zafrina that I'll find a flight for tomorrow." She replied while giving her brother a thankful smile.

"I'm on it," Kate replied as she hurried back into the glamping tent to book plane tickets.

Peter grinned happily while shooting a text off to his brother about the news. "Then it'll be a celebration lunch! But that being said, we should all finish getting ready, Jas is waiting at the lake with the others and the food."

Everyone seeing that they were all in various stages of dress quickly did as Peter suggested, Kate had already dressed and continued on with her bookings as Garrett stepped back inside, her eyes raking down his form quickly and waggling her brows as he smacked her ass as he passed with a grin. Both of them couldn't be prouder of Bella and all her hard work and their help with that; both of them can remember the early hour wake-ups to drive her into the desert or another place and all that hard work paid off.

Bella managed to get dressed into a swimsuit and semi packed everything while she was at it, her small compact camera rested by the table with her laptop and she was thankful her mother had bought it for her for when she didn't wish to carry her proper one, though still excited her heart stuttered in her chest as Emmett flew across her mind. She couldn't deny the connection and attraction, but, this job would keep her in Florida and… and Emmett couldn't leave Tennessee, and nor would she ever ask him of such even if they started a relationship.

"Bella?" Kate's voice queries from the door, concern written on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… never mind, were you able to book me a ticket?" She asked while returning to pack up her stuff.

"Yes, you're on the 9:15am flight back to Jacksonville. I've already forwarded the information to your phone for you, come on, it's time to go to the lake, I'll help you pack later." Kate replied and waited patiently while Bella checked her phone and sent the information onwards to Zafrina before following Kate out the door.

The blonde pulled her sister in law into her side and grinned. "We will make this the best celebration party ever! But we're all proud of you!"

Laughing, Bella shoved Kate as they continued to walk. "Alright, we better hurry up, I'm sure we left them waiting long enough."

They raced each other to the lakeside laughing and taunting each other merrily. The others already there and waiting watched the two with fond smiles, Garrett more so, he always did enjoy when Kate and Bella got along though; he did not enjoy it when they teamed up against him. No, that was never a fun time.

"Congrats seem to be in order," Maria stated as they came to a stop, pulling the brunette in for a tight hug, followed by her sisters.

Bella laughed and smiled though it seemed to dim when her eyes caught Emmett, he too was smiling but those that knew him and she both could see the sadness lingering in their eyes. Peter quickly distracted Bella while Jasper and Randall went to Emmett.

"She does like you; I can tell," Jasper informed quietly as Emmett began to load up the pontoon.

Randall nodded. "Just go for it."

Emmett sighed harshly and shook his head, sending a stern look to them both. "She is leaving tomorrow for work; she may never come back, and I won't do that to her. I will not make her choose between her career and me, it'll only hurt us both."

Randall and Jasper shared a look, both knowing better than to push him, but Jasper was still going to try nevertheless. He went to open his mouth to continue the conversation, only to stop once again as Emmett leant over, without even looking up, and turned on the boat's radio.

_Back this hitch up into the water_

_Untie all the cables and rope_

_Step onto the astro turf_

_Get yourself a coozie_

_Let's go_

"Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!" Peter yelled with a whoop, bringing the last of the coolers onboard. Paul following behind with an extra carton of beer and Rose over his shoulder cursing up a storm, though smiling all the way.

It was not long until everyone was on board, the sisters getting the chairs all set up while Emmett began to take the boat out on the water once Randall unhitched it from the dock. Peter and Paul stood at the barbeque arguing over who was the better chef. Bella and Kate laughed as Rose stormed over and kicked them both away from the Barbeque and tossing the spatula to Jasper in a single, well-practised move.

_Who said anything about skiin'?_

_Floatin' is all I wanna do_

_You can climb the ladder_

_Just don't rock the boat while I barbeque_

_n the pontoon_

_Makin' waves and catchin' rays up on the roof_

_Jumpin' out the back, don't act like you don't want to_

_Party in slow motion_

_Out here in the open_

_Mmmmmmm...motorboatin'_

_Reach your hand down into the cooler_

_Don't drink it if the mountains aren't blue_

_Try to keep it steady as you recline on your black inner tube_

It wasn't long till they were at the perfect spot, the smell of food wafting up from underneath as Bella and the girls laid back on the chairs and caught some rays, Lucy and Nettie serving up cocktails and tossing beer down to the boys in the water as they cooled off.

The sight of Emmett in the corner of her eye had Bella standing and excusing herself for a moment as she made her way to his side. The silence was heavy between them, both having avoided each other for the trip out but Bella knew that could not stand for much longer.

"Emmett… I…" She started but snapped her jaw shut when she realised, she didn't know what to say to the man.

Emmett cast a look down at Bella's face, taking in the sad expression and let out a sigh. She looked exactly like he felt, and he didn't know if that made this all the worse or not. "It's okay Bella, I understand. In another life and time, it could have worked but I understand that your art is important to you, this job is important for you just like you know this place is for me… I can't ask you to stay… even though I so desperately want to."

A small sob of a laugh escaped her lips, this man before her, this tall giant teddy bear of a man was the sweetest she had met and took the words right out of her mouth. "And I can't ask you to come… even though I so desperately want you to."

"Then let's enjoy today," Emmett said after a moment, pulling her into a hug. "A big bash blow out!"

Wiping at her eyes Bella nodded against his chest and huffed out a laugh. "Okay, lets!"

* * *

**Author note: Geeze, this should have been done ages ago but for those of you who don't know, I've been sick with Glandular fever before Pandemic and then when Pandemic hit and turned into Zombie Nation… ugh… essential employee and classs. ****But that being said there is only one more chapter left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~~Epilogue~~**

It had been a year since Tennessee and though it didn't end how Bella or Emmett wished it would have, they did message each other nearly daily. Emmett sent her updates on her friends and the park while she sent him images of the places she was venturing to, her art and sometimes the chaos that the gallery she works for gets into.

It had been a rough month after leaving the wilderness for Tennessee, the buyer who bought all her work turned out to be Esme Cullen and it was an awkward meeting for her. God, it was awkward but thankfully Esme didn't mention Edward by name and surprisingly the Cullen Matriach seemed very displeased with her son.

_"I cannot tell you how disappointed in him I became when I was told what happened between you both, the fact he did such awful things that were very much like his father the Senior. Carlisle and I have decided to cut him off until he learns humility and kindness." Esme had said as she sipped at her tea. _

It honestly took her by surprise as Esme and Carlisle doted on him like a golden child where he could do no wrong, but it seemed that no longer was the case. In fact Esme didn't know that she was buying _Bella's _art, Zafrina and Kachiri refused to give out her name and still Esme fell in love with her work.

Since then Bella's been working near non-stop as Esme had placed her images in her design firm and others fell in love with her work. Though she didn't get to go out and photograph much as Kichiri was teaching her the behind the scenes and inner workings of the art gallery… though… Bella did have to admit that this wasn't what she wanted.

She thought she'd be happy but it seemed to eat away at her and as the months rolled on over into a new year, Bella had to admit she was no longer enjoying it at all and couldn't remember the last time she had. It saddened her that her love for art and photography had begun to feel like a chore and she was sure, that no matter how much she tried to hide it, the others could tell.

With a sigh Bella pulled out the images of her last day in Tennessee, her finger tracing Emmett's smiling face, even after a year she still felt strongly for the man.

"Bella?" Kate called from the door, causing her to look up with a blink.

Putting the images away Bella grinned up at her. "Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just second ago, Garrett said he was going to be late for dinner." Kate explained her eyes flickering from the images and back again. "It's okay to miss him you know."

"I know that, and before you ask we speak every day but we both know it can't be more than friendship." Bella replied with a sigh as she got up and gathered her jacket.

Blinking at the sharp tone Kate frowned, "there is such a thing as long distance you know?"

Bella chose to ignore that sentiment completely and made her way out of the house and to the car. Charlie had decided to come down a little earlier than expected for her graduation and they all decided tonight would be a family dinner with all parents and such.

Kate sighed and muttered under her breath in Russian at the stubbornness of her sister-in-law. The whole group, including Maria and her sisters plus Randall, had been messaging each other back and forth about their own respective people.

_She refused to comment on the fact that long distance was a thing. K_

_Ditto. The lug said some bs about it not being fair… - J_

_It's not like J and I do it a good portion out of the year when I travel. - M_

_Plan G? – K_

_Plan G_

Dinner that night was a loud affair, Kate and Bella sat back as Charlie, Phil and Garrett argued over baseball and Renee trying to ease the tension but only setting them off more as she knew nothing of the sport.

Leaning over so Kate could only hear her, Bella whispered. "Still want to marry into the family?"

Laughing Kate nodded. "Da, this is nothing compared to mine."

Once dinner was over and Bella was back at her home she sighed and collapsed exhausted on the bed. It was a great night; the only downside was Gare mentioning Emmett in front of the parental units and thus the topic of all that… mess turned up. Another exhausted sigh escaped her lips, though it morphed into a smile as she picked up her phone and saw that Emmett had messaged her.

She had sent him all her images of Tennessee Adventures and he had asked to use them on his new website, she gladly gave him all the images. She brought up the link Emmett sent to see that it was Tennessee Adventures being mentioned on a high profile travel show with her images as the main viewing.

_Wow! Congrats Em! – b_

_Congrats to us both, it was only because of your images did TA get seen. – em_

_Also, how was dinner? – em_

_The usual. Gare got in a fight with Dad and Phil over Baseball… mom added fuel to fire… How was your day? – B_

Bella got up and began to gather everything she needed to have for her graduation tomorrow while she waited for Emmett's reply, even emailed Lucy and Nettie about some design ideas they wanted to add, soon enough her eyes drifted shut.

She woke the next morning to see a message from Emmett at 1 am and frowned confused, he had never sent her anything beyond friendship but now he had sent her a message with two kisses. She didn't know what to think of that, with a curious hum she began to dress for graduation.

_Sorry B, emergency, talk later. xx – em _

**EmXB**

"Bella can I speak with you?" The familiar voice of Kachiri caught Bella's attention as she and her father made their way to the auditorium.

"Kachiri? Is there something wrong?" Bella asked in concern as she looked to the left to see Zafrina and Esme.

Kachiri laughed softly and shook her head. "No my dear, but we have noticed over the last few months that you have been unhappy."

Panic began to settle within Bella's chest. "Oh, its not working for you… I'm happy at the studio…"

"Bella, Bella… I know you're not happy because of the studio." Zafrina started calmly while placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "We have also spoken to your brother and friends."

There was nothing that she could say that could be a reply to that, her eyes continued to flicker between the three ladies in confusion. Esme seeing the panic and confusion chuckled and pulled out a folder with the envelope on top, passing it to her with a kind smile.

With furrowed brows Bella opened the envelope and nearly died in shock at the cheque that rested inside. "W-what, what is this?"

"Well, this is what Edward would get if he had passed his college degree but as you don't know, Carlisle and I have decided to cut him off as he had failed and is now placed in a rehab facility up north." Esme stated simply before opening the book and waiting for Kachiri to start.

Kachiri chuckled softly and pointed out the design before Bella. "I have decided to open up a new studio in Tennessee and will need someone to check in on it and run it for me."

Bella's head snapped up in surprise as she realised that the map before her was in the closest town to Tennessee Adventures. All three women before her wore smiles and she couldn't help but pull them all into a hug as she realised what they had done and how lucky she was.

"Thank you." She whispered in their ears. "This means a lot."

"It is well deserved Bella; you knew that I wished to open a new studio, and this was a perfect time to do so. You are a marvellous worker and have tripled my profits in your short time working for me, I would love to see what happens when you are completely happy in the role." Kachiri stated firmly.

"Now go, enjoy your graduation, we can discuss this more tomorrow." Zafrina stated a she turned the girl around and pushed her along with a smile towards the auditorium.

Bella walked forwards in a blissful daze, she could wait to tell Emmett that she would be moving closer to him and hopefully then they could finally see where everything with them was going. Both knew there was something but neither wished to make the other chose one of each other over what they loved and now there didn't have to be a choice.

"Bella," The familiar call of her name had her spinning, her heart leaping with joy as the familiar dimpled smile and kind eyes came into view. She felt the whole world shift as she ran forwards meeting Emmett halfway with a joyful laugh as he picked her up and spun her around.

Their lips met in the next moment, the kiss desperate and full of emotion, one that was very much like their last one but somehow more.

"I've missed you." Emmett breathed out just as Bella asked what he was doing here, both of them laughing.

"Your brother sent me a message, actually Jasper packed me a bag and shoved me in the car all the while telling me that I had no choice but to get my shit in order." Emmett explained with a laugh. "To be honest I was so close to breaking down and coming here anyways."

"Really?" Bella asked softly.

Emmett laughed and kissed the crown of her head before looking into her eyes. "Bella, I love you. I don't know when it happened, but I do and I just… I needed you to know and I couldn't say it over the phone."

"Oh…" Bella felt her breath hitch in her throat at the admission.

"But, but I know your life is here and I know me saying that doesn't help but, god Bella, I love you and I just wanted you to know and I am willing to make a long distance relationship work, I just want you in my life and…" Emmett began to stammer out as Bella just stared at him without a word before blinking in shock as she surged forward and pressed her lips against his effectively shutting him up.

"Emmett… I've been offered to run Kachiri's new studio in Tennessee…" Bella explained with a tearful laugh. "I'm moving to Tennessee because I've missed you and I love you too… Now neither of us will have to sacrifice our jobs."

Their laughter filled the corridor and the group of people around the corner watching them smiled.

Finally.

* * *

**Author Note: I honestly didn't know how I was going to end this and I feel a little disappointed by it but here you go. **


End file.
